Can't Let Go
by ADangerousBeauty
Summary: A new Breaking Dawn. Jake isn't ready to let go of Bella when he finds out that he lost her to Edward. She's marrying him tomorrow, and there's nothing Jacob can do about it. Or is there? How far will he go to get her back?
1. The Check List

**AN-** Hey! This is a new take on Breaking Dawn. I did like the original, but before it came out, I was thinking about what the plot might actually be. I came up with this one out of many others, but I've never actually written them. Well, I guess this one stuck with me! This is for all those Edward lovers.

**Chapter 1: The Check List**

**BPOV**

It was finally happening. I was marrying Edward. Every time I thought about it, a huge, goofy smile came to my face. I seriously didn't understand why I was making such a big deal out of it before. Sure, I mean I don't really want to have to deal with all the weird looks and expensive gifts and all, but I when it really comes down to it, OF COURSE I WANT EDWARD TO MY HUSBAND! We are already practically living like husband and wife anyway, besides the fact that he is a vampire, so… some things are not necessarily traditional.

It was tomorrow, and, of course, Alice had been oh so particular on the fact that the groom was not to see the bride the day before and vice versa. Alice and Esme had everything under the sun planned out for the wedding, but they were being stubborn and not letting me know anything so I could have the 'full effect' walking down the aisle. The entire celebration was being held at the Cullen's house. I was to walk through the glass doors to the back yard of the house straight onto the aisle with Charlie at my side, and Alice and Rosalie ahead of me. Edward, of course, would be waiting at the end with Emmett the best man, Jasper with the rings, and Carlisle to perform the ceremony.

I was spending today simply relaxing with Alice and Rosalie, with whom I have been on much better terms with lately. We were at a spa in Seattle, and we had just gotten back from shopping, all the bags had barely fit in the car.

"Ah. Isn't this fantastic Bella? You're getting married tomorrow!" Alice said, bouncing up and down on her seat.

"I know! I-I-I don't think I've ever been this excited in my entire life," I said thinking back with that ridiculous smile on my face again. Rose saw it and tickled me making me laugh.

"Yea, I just wish I knew what was going to _happen_," Alice said slumping down in her seat and making a frustrated face. Her mood swing left me blank for a moment.

"Wait, what do you mean? Are your visions going blank?" I asked, catching up.

"Oops! Edward told me not to tell you. It's not a big deal. I still see the wedding _happening_, but random pieces are missing. It's weird, like someone is changing their mind, but not really wanting to," Alice said with a dazed look on her face. Suddenly, she snapped out of it. "Like I said, not a big deal. Rose get her other hand, I think either this color or a French. What do you think?" Alice said all in a rush, then immediately answered her own question, "Yes, definitely. The solid will go much better with the dress, thank you." Then she proceeded to unscrew the nail polish and paint my nails and glossy pale pink.

"You're welcome," Rose muttered sarcastically then started to paint my other hand.

I was a little dazed from Alice's speed talking and the strong scent of the nail polish, but it passed quickly. I was worn out from our long day of shopping, and I missed Edward. I loved the fact that the next time I saw him, we would be becoming husband and wife, but that time just could not seem to come fast enough.

I must have fallen asleep in my beauty chair because the next thing I knew, Alice was pulling me out of her Porsche and into my house.

"Charlie's already asleep, Bella," Alice whispered knowing I was awake. "Do you want me to stay for a little while? At least until you fall asleep? I know you miss Edward."

"Yes, please. Thanks, Alice," I whispered back.

She set me down on my bed, but I got up to change and brush my teeth.

"I'll be just a second."

"Take your time."

Minutes later I was changed and my teeth were clean. We both sat on my bed talking for a little while before she told me to get some sleep so I did not look like a zombie at my wedding. She smiled, kissed my forehead sisterly, and sat in the rocking chair.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. .BEEP. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ahh!" I jumped and fell out of bed, then slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I noticed a note on it.

Bella-

I set your alarm for 6:00am. Here is your to-do list. I will be there at 8:00am to pick you up, so you do not have much time.

1. Eat something that will hold you over for a while. I don't care if you are nervous, EAT!

2. DO NOT MESS UP YOUR NAILS. Rose and I worked hard on them yesterday, and we will not have time to redo them.

3. Take a long, hot shower and RELAX. Shave your legs, use your strawberry shampoo Edward loves so much, and change in to something comfortable.

4. I have your beautiful wedding dress, so do not be alarmed, and I have your travel dress. You are leaving immediately after the reception for your mysterious honeymoon, but don't pack. I have your bags here. You didn't think all that shopping yesterday was for US did you?

5. After you shower, leave your hair wet and down, so it is easy to work with. PUT ON NO MAKE UP. We will do that for you.

6. And lastly Bella, remember, this is a happy day. You are marrying Edward who loves you, and you love him. YOU ARE NOT TO THINK OF JACOB.

Love you, Bells, see you at 8.

Alice


	2. Jacob

**AN-** Chappie number two is up! Oh, and I do not own Twilight or Breaking Dawn as much as I wish I did.

**Can't Let Go**

_**Chapter 2: Jacob**_

BPOV

Sigh. I had been trying so hard not to think of him- and she knew that, too- and she brings him up anyway. Jacob. Jacob Black. The one I had hurt so carelessly by my actions. How long ago was it now? I can't even remember. So much has changed since my high school graduation and Victoria's newborn army attack. I haven't seen Jacob since I apologized. I do love him. Just not like I love Edward. Edward's and my love just do not _compare_…. I shook my head away from unwanted thoughts. I would do like Alice told me to. I WOULD NOT THINK OF JACOB BLACK. But, even as that thought screamed through my head, I had to wonder at the same time, would he even bother to see me one last time? Even if it _was_ at my wedding? Edward was going to change me soon after the honeymoon. We would leave Forks and head elsewhere, probably Alaska or somewhere like it. I needed to learn how to control my thirst as soon as possible.

But again, that was for later. I suddenly realized I was starving. I looked back at the list.

1. Eat something that will hold you over for a while. I don't care if you are nervous, EAT!

I laughed and my stomach growled again. I skipped down the steps thinking I was turning into Alice with these sudden mood swings, when I tripped over a step in the middle of the staircase and tumbled the rest of the way down. I would have landed with a face plant on the hard, wood floor probably giving myself a nice big bruise and multiple cuts on my face if there hadn't been a huge pile of gold, down pillows at the bottom. I recognized them as the pillows from Edward's ridiculously large bed he had gotten me. I hadn't seen them at the top of the stairs. There was a note taped to the stair post.

I had a vision and Edward didn't see. I couldn't resist.

Alice

I rolled my eyes and snorted. Alice will be Alice. I piled up Edward's pillows and put them beside them door. My stomach grumbled again impatiently. I headed into the kitchen quickly and made some quick but filling eggs and bacon. I was washing my dishes when Charlie walked in.

"Morning, Bella," he said in a slightly defeated tone.

I just giggled, kissed him on the cheek, put the extra plate of eggs and bacon on the table, and ran up the stairs.

"What's with all the pillows?" Charlie yelled up behind me.

I started laughing hysterically, but yelled back, "Nothing!"

At 8:00 sharp Alice rang the door bell. I was dressed in sweats and a tank top, my hair wet and down, and not a speck of makeup on my face, not even Chap Stick.

Alice took one look at me and whistled. "Bella, honey, what woke you up this morning?"

I scowled. "My alarm clock." I shouted behind me, "See you in seven hours Charlie!" Then I slammed the door.

Alice drove like a maniac, like usual, back to her house. Then she jumped out and immediately covered my eyes and pushed me upstairs into her bathroom. Rosalie was already there, moving at vampire speed setting things up. But when I walked in, she stopped right in front of me. I was used to this by now, so it didn't bother me. She immediately said, "Nails." And I held my hands up for inspection. She nodded her approval and smiled, "Good girl." Then she went back to setting things up faster than the eye could see.

Alice set me down in her fluffy pink beauty chair directly in the center of the chaos. But it stopped seconds later. Rose was holding a huge red, circular brush with long bristles and purple hair dryer and Alice was holding multiple boxes filled with millions of bobby pins and hair ties and tiny clip in diamonds, which were probably real, along with a bottle of hair spray. Covering Alice's mega wide and long counter was makeup. Every single kind of beauty product I could think of and more was on that counter. Eye shadows, eyeliners, lip glosses, lipsticks, stains, blushes, powders, foundations, perfumes (which I thought were stupid), nail polishes, jewelry, tons and tons of hair brushes, combs, makeup brushes, everything under the sun (or under the _rain_ as we _are_ in _Forks_).

I sat gaping at the ridiculous counter and the contents on it. Suddenly, Alice gasped.

"Oh! I hope you're not offended, Bella! We are not going to use everything of course! We just haven't made up our minds yet!" Alice said not understanding.

"Oh no, Alice, of course not! I know that. I just can't believe you have all this stuff. You are all so perfect…." I trailed off.

Alice and Rose exchanged mischievous smiles. "Oh we don't always use the good stuff Bella. We use this stuff when we play Truth or Dare." Rose moved over to the counter and pulled out an eye shadow pallet. "I dared Emmett to let Alice and I give him a makeover then he had to go to the movies in it. It was hysterical! We dressed him like a girl," She opened the eye shadow color pallet and inside it was a color pallet for bright green, it was awful. "And we, of course, made him look very awful and weird. He looked so much like a _girl _though!" We all started to laugh until Alice saw the time. She gasped.

"We have wasted too much time, come on, Bella, sit forward." She moved my shoulders so that I was facing away from the mirror.

"Um Alice, shouldn't I be looking_ towards_ the mirror?"

"Nope. It will be a surprise."

I sighed and got comfortable to wait out my torture.

"Bella, we're done."

Once I heard Alice say it, I knew I must have fallen asleep. That took too short a time, and one look at the clock confirmed my suspicions. It was 3:00pm.

Three things popped into my mind so quickly I thought I'd actually pass out from the sensation. 1. I was famished, 2. Charlie would be here any minute now, and 3. I was getting married in three hours.

"Wow Bella, you must have slept like hell last night. You slept the entire way through your makeover," Rosalie commented dryly.

Alice laughed. "Edward's right, you are interesting when you sleep talk."

I blushed. "Uh-oh. What did I say this time?"

Alice smiled. "Actually it was really cute. You kept mumbling 'I do, I do'."

Rose laughed and 'awed'. I blushed a darker shade of red.

"Come on let's go get you into your dress before Charlie and Renee get here. They're on they're way." Alice and Rose pulled me up gently by my arms, and I immediately went lightheaded. Alice had seen this and they leaned me over. I sighed in relief and staggered into Alice's room. They pulled my shirt off over my face and hair, and I yanked off my pants. They carefully slid the silky material of my dress over me, and then zipped up the back. It was absolutely gorgeous. I was just about to go to the mirror to get the full effect when my stomach grumbled very loudly.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose groaned in unison, "We _just_ got you dressed and ready!"

"Sorry, just a quick snack? I'm _famished_," I pleaded. They groaned, but carefully slid the dress back off and hung it back on the hanger so it would not wrinkle.

Alice picked me up. "Rose, go check to see if the coast is clear."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "You can do that without moving!" she complained, "Check the future for god-sakes!"

Alice pouted. "You take all the fun out of spying."

I giggled, but then my stomach growled again.

"Oh all right!" Rose gave in, and suddenly disappeared. Alice followed a half second later with me still in her arms.

"The coast is clear," Rose said sarcastically.

"I know," Alice said happily placing me at the kitchen table. She ran to the fridge and grabbed the leftover spaghetti from the night before. She slipped it into the microwave, and was then suddenly back at the table with me. It took her about a second to do the entire thing.

Rose rolled her eyes and sat beside me, obviously thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking about Rose?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't usually ask such personal questions, but I was too curious for my own good at the moment.

"You, actually. You and my brother. How I am happy for you, and how I feel bad about how I didn't feel happy for you before. I was, well I still am, much too selfish. And I envy you, Bella. Whether you believe it or not, I do. But, now I realize why Edward can't and couldn't stay away from you, Bella. You are good, in every aspect of life. You want and try to be fair, your selfless, your-your human…," she trailed off, then shook her head quickly and continued. "But this time, I'm not trying to convince you to stay human, Bella, you need to make your own choices. But, you do need to be honest. If this isn't what you want…" But this time I cut her off.

"No, Rose. I want this. I love Edward and cannot live without him. I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. I know this isn't mistake. There isn't one thing I don't like about him, not his past, not his stubbornness, and not what he is. I love him, and there is nothing that can change that." I said firmly.

Rosalie smiled and her eyes seemed to glisten slightly, and I realized she was crying. Well, as much as a vampire could anyway. She hugged me. Suddenly there was a sniffle from the doorway of the kitchen. I turned, and Charlie and Renee were standing there. Renee had tears running down her face; she had obviously just heard what I had said to Rosalie. Whew! Good thing I had said nothing about him being a vampire! That could have been messy.

Charlie looked too dumbfounded for words, but Renee looked like she was going to bust a seam. She bustled over to me and squeezed me tight.

"That was beautiful, Bella. Simply perfect," Renee whispered in my ear still holding me, "If anyone deserves you, it's someone who can make you feel that way. I'm so proud of you." She let me go, but stood beside me. She looked expectantly at Charlie.

"Um," He cleared his throat gruffly, "Your mother is right. And, I am sorry I doubted you before. I just… I just didn't want to see you get hurt. I love you, honey." Then he too came over to squeeze me.

I glanced over at Alice, only to see that she had left the room along with Rose. I sighed. I guess it was up to me to break up the love fest.

"Thanks Mom, Dad. I'm glad you both understand now," I glanced at the clock, and my heart skipped a beat. "I love you both so much, but I'm getting married in an hour, so I have to go finished getting ready! Oh my god, so do you, Dad! Hurry up!" Then I raced from the room leaving my parents laughing behind me.

I burst into Alice's room to see her and Rose pacing frantically. Once they saw me, Alice freaked… literally.

"Oh my god, Bella! I thought I was going to have to rip you from your parent's grip! You do understand that you have one hour left, right?! I have to touch-up your makeup, get you in your dress, Rose and I have to get dressed, and I have to make sure Charlie puts on his suit right! And not to mention-"

"ALICE!" Rose yelled. "You're killing her with the stress here!"

No lies. I had sunk onto the bed with a dazed expression, and was starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh, shit. Bella, honey, it's okay. You know me, making a big deal out of nothing. Well, not that this isn't a big deal, but you know what I mean, right?" Alice babbled out. I just stared at her blankly. Rosalie finally cut in again. Level headed Rose. What would I do without her?

"Alice, go help Charlie. I will help Bella while you sort out the rest of the issues, okay. Relax," Rose said soothingly.

Alice took a deep breath. "Right, relax. Help Charlie." Then she disappeared.

Rose sunk onto the bed beside me. "Jesus, I don't know how Jasper does it."

I laughed. Of course, Jasper, Alice's mate, would have an easier time with the little fireball. With the extra power to control emotions, he barely has to lift a finger.

"Oh, well. We got rid of her now, haven't we? We can get you ready in peace," Rose said. Suddenly, she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"She heard me," Rose said chuckling.

"Ah. That will do it."

"Alright, now let me just fix you up, and then you can go marry my brother. How does that sound?" Rose said teasingly.

I smiled. "Perfect."

I stood behind the glass doors to the back of the house with Charlie, Alice, and Rose. Edward was waiting at the end of the aisle. Edward. My Edward. Soon to be mine forever, and me his. I was shaking with excitement and nerves, but I had the feeling I was missing something. Rose was beaming at me, and Charlie looked as nervous as I was. But Alice was the one I was the most nervous about. She was smiling, but had that blank look behind it. She was searching the future.

Suddenly, the music and cue for the bridesmaids- Alice and Rose- changed the silence between us, and I realized what I was missing.

"Good luck, Bella. See you up there," Rose whispered while she hugged me gently. She disappeared through the doors.

"Don't worry about anything. I saw that look you just got. I didn't want to worry you earlier. Bella, everything is perfect," Alice whispered even softer than Rosalie. After a swift kiss to my cheek she vanished as well.

Alice's visions about the wedding were blurry.

What did they mean? If she was focusing on me or Edward, than they wouldn't be blurry would they? She did see us saying the vows and everything, right? I gulped.

Suddenly, music flooded my ears, and it was my turn to walk down the aisle.

"That's our cue, Bells. Are you ready?" Charlie whispered to me.

I turned to him and nodded. "Yes."

Because, no matter what Alice's visions turn out to be, I know I want this. I know what I said in the kitchen to Rosalie was true. I love Edward. And, whatever happens now, we would face it together.

The doors opened, and I gasped. It was gorgeous. There were freesias and roses and violets and daffodils planted on either side of the aisle and an archway laced with the beautiful flowers at the end with and even more beautiful man standing beneath it.

It seemed like the world stopped it's turning, and everything around me melted away. Edward stood there, seemingly more beautiful than before. The contrast of his dark suit and his pale skin was breathtaking. His hair was even more messy than usual, probably from running his hands through it. His kissable lips were at first in a serious, concentrated line, but were now in a sparkling smile, showing all of his white teeth. But his eyes, the last time I had seen them they had been a dark, thirsty black, were now bright, happy butterscotch gold. I got lost in them. I could feel the enormous, goofy smile on my face, but simply didn't care. I was marrying Edward.

Thank god the aisle was short, because by the time my eyes locked with Edward's, all I wanted was him. I wanted to be near him, to touch his cold skin, to feel his glass smooth lips on mine….

Suddenly, I heard a grunt from beside me. We were only halfway down the aisle. Surprised, I glanced over at Charlie. His faced was turned in an uncomfortable grimace.

"Charlie?" I whispered inconspicuously.

"Bells, I know you're excited, but you're killing my hand," Charlie explained in an exasperated whisper.

I realized I had his hand in a vice like grip, and was squeezing so hard it was purple.

"Oh, sorry!" I whispered back. We had reached the end of the aisle.

I looked back at Edward. He was chuckling, and had obviously heard out whispered conversation. Including Charlie's thoughts. Hm. I would have to get details later.

Charlie smiled and placed my hand in Edward's outstretched one. It felt so right. It felt like _home_. Edward was glowing with happiness and triumph, and I was sure, I was too.

Charlie whispered, "Take care of her."

"With my life," was Edward's response.

We walked the little ways to Carlisle, and faced each other.

I honestly could not hear a word of what was being said, I was so lost in Edward's eyes, but I did hear it when Carlisle said the most dreaded part.

"If anyone objects the marriage of the two, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly, multiple things seemed to happen at once. I heard a gasp from behind me, Edward tensed, his eyes moved from mine for the first time since the beginning of the ceremony, his smile faded, and there was a loud, panicked, "WAIT!" shouted from up the aisle.

My heart stopped at the sound of that _"wait"_ for two reasons: 1. Someone wanted me to _wait_ on marring Edward, and 2. That someone was _Jacob_ _Black_.


End file.
